


his goth gf

by roxashighwind



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-binary character, Post-concert, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: it’s hard not to play with the cute little ponytail yuto has taken to wearing around the dorm, and wooseok distracts himself from it by gently squishing yuto’s earlobe between his fingers."some unis are calling you their goth girlfriend."yuto doesn’t look away from their phone, short black nails digging into the edges of the case. "oh?"--after the livestreamed concert, wooseok browses twitter to see how universe liked it and comes across a comment about yuto looking like his goth gf.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	his goth gf

**Author's Note:**

> was it maya? was it ria? was it yoonki? was it someone else entirely? i cannot remember and also cannot be assed to actually slide through their tweets to see who the culprit really was, but i'm pretty sure it was _one of them_ that put 'yuto goth gf' on my timeline during/after the concert and i just. it stuck with me okay? 
> 
> i'm a baby uni and the characterization is probably shit, pls be kind. i just wanted to write something cute with nb!yuto

wooseok wraps his arms around yuto from behind, bending over the back of the couch until he can hook his chin on yuto's shoulder. it’s hard not to play with the cute little ponytail yuto has taken to wearing around the dorm, and wooseok distracts himself from it by gently squishing yuto’s earlobe between his fingers.

"some unis are calling you their goth girlfriend."

yuto doesn’t look away from their phone, short black nails digging into the edges of the case. "oh?" 

"mmhmm." 

yuto's been trying to get a decent picture of jinho's birthdate where it’s written on their hand off and on for the last ten minutes (yes, wooseok has been paying attention to how long they’ve been at it - yuto’s tongue keeps poking out as they try to get the angle right and wooseok is only human). they fumble their phone entirely when wooseok presses the gentlest kiss to their ear, giving the phone what wooseok assumes to be a sad look where it's tumbled all the way to the floor. 

"you are, y'know." wooseok doesn't need to see more than the curve of yuto's cheek as he straightens up to know that they're smiling. "cute goth gee-eff."

they tip their head back until they can look at wooseok. the smudged remnants of eye liner and shadow that could look raccoon-y on someone else just looks hot on yuto. “yours, not theirs,” they murmur, deep voice practically a purr. 

wooseok’s cheeks go instantly warm, the way he’s sure yuto intended; it’s always so difficult for him to hide the way yuto affects him when it’s just the two of them. "oh yeah?" he asks, raising a brow.

instead of answering yuto stands, pulling way from the circle of wooseok’s arms, and wooseok’s mouth goes dry. it’s not like they’re even wearing anything particularly revealing! but with yuto’s hair growing out, and their arms on display in a threadbare tank top, paired with the look they’re giving wooseok? it’s a lot for him to take in. maybe he’s whipped, easy for yuto in a way that he’s not for anyone else, as hyunggu likes to tell him - and there’s nothing wrong with that. wooseok stands still, deer caught in the headlights, as yuto rounds the couch to get into his space. three-and-a-half centimeters doesn’t seem like much but it’s enough to have yuto tipping their head back to catch his eyes and that’s just  _ devastating _ for wooseok. 

_ i can’t believe i’m this lucky, _ wooseok thinks dazedly as yuto hums a low affirmation. 

“all yours,” they add, strong hands settling warm on wooseok’s waist.

“good.” wooseok drapes his arms over yuto’s shoulders to keep them close. 

they quirk an eyebrow, head tilting in that way that is as much a challenge as it is an invite. “if you like me so much, why don’t you write a song about it?”

wooseok snorts, breaking the mood even further. “already have.”

their eyes widen and they give wooseok’s hips a little shake. “you’ve never said that you write about me.” they press a little closer, getting right into wooseok’s space as if proximity will net them the answers they want. “which one?”

he shakes his head and can’t help the way his mouth curves into a smile even though he tries to keep a straight face. “you’ll have to figure that out on your own.”

yuto pouts and widens their eyes, pulling out the aegyo usually reserved for universe or getting whatever they want from the hyungs. 

instead of breaking to the aegyo and spilling the truth that quite a few of the songs he’s written - both released and not - are about yuto in some way, wooseok leans in and gently kisses yuto’s pouting mouth. yuto kisses him back almost immediately, like they had been angling for wooseok to kiss them since they stood up, and that makes him warm all over. 

“sure do love a show.”

wooseok’s ears go hot with embarrassment as yuto hides their face in his neck. “hyung,” he whines, because he can, because he knows it will get shinwon to not make fun of them too much if he pouts and makes his eyes extra big.

it works, it  _ always _ works, and shinwon rolls his eyes. “take it to a bedroom if you don’t want commentary.”

yuto presses an open mouthed kiss to the base of wooseok’s neck, hidden from shinwon’s view by the bulk of wooseok’s body, and wooseok wants to swear out loud but catches himself. “sure, yeah, we can do that,” he manages without stuttering as yuto continues to kiss his neck.

it’s yuto that moves them, scoops wooseok up with strong hands on the backs of his thighs, and the momentary weightless feeling makes him squeak. wooseok hooks his ankles together behind yuto and holds on, gives shinwon a little wave and a finger heart as yuto carries him away. 

“ _ strong _ goth gee-eff,” wooseok laughs as he lands with a little bounce on yuto’s bed. the smile that yuto gives him at that, small and a little shy but so, so pleased is one of wooseok’s favorites. he makes grabby hands in yuto’s direction and offers a deal: “kiss me some more and i’ll take a picture of your hand for you.”

yuto pretends to think about it, dragging out the moment in a very ‘left on read’ kind of way that makes wooseok squirm a little. “mmm,” they hum, giving wooseok a heated once over. “deal.”

he ends up with a lap full of yuto, and they don’t leave yuto’s room for a while.


End file.
